


Anything Can Happen With A Razor

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam and Callen reconnect after a long mission away for Callen.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Kudos: 33





	Anything Can Happen With A Razor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little shaving porn *eg*

“Home,” G Callen says with a sigh, coming to a halt just inside the front door and dropping his bag.

“Home,” his partner, Sam Hanna, agrees, as he closes the door and locks it, resetting their security system.

When Callen hears the beeps of the alarm being set, he sighs and his shoulders noticeably droop as he relaxes. Sam steps up behind him and put his arms around his waist, resting his head on Callen’s shoulder.

“What say we get a shower and a nap?” he suggests.

Callen gives a slight nod, relaxing back into Sam’s larger body. “Sounds good,” he agrees.

“That means we need to move G,” Sam tells him gently, when Callen makes no attempt to move.

Callen sighs again. “Yeah,” he agrees almost reluctantly and shifts to grasp one of Sam’s hands in his own.

Sam doesn’t say anything, just accepts the hold and follows his partner up the stairs to the bedroom, where they quickly drop their clothes before heading into the en suite bathroom.

Sam guides Callen through a fast shower, knowing he needs a bed more than anything. He’s been gone for months on a mission in Russia and Sam doubts he relaxed enough to sleep at any point while he was gone.

Callen lets himself be moved around while his partner gets them clean, dry and into bed in short order. He settles into his normal sleeping position curled around Sam, limbs entwined and with a sigh, drops off almost immediately.

Sam isn’t tired, it’s the middle of the day for him, so he’s happy to watch over his partner while he sleeps.

*

Callen opens his eyes to find his partner looking at him. “Are you watching me sleep?” he grumbles.

“Can’t help it,” Sam admits with a grin.

“You’re crazy,” Callen complains, rubbing at his face.

“Crazy in love.”

Callen’s face softens at that. “Yeah, me too,” he mumbles somewhat less than articulately.

Sam just grins at him thankfully and leans in for a kiss. 

Callen pulls away after a while. “Need to pee,” he complains, when Sam makes a disgruntled noise.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam concedes. “How about we get rid of all this afterwards?” he runs a finger down the side of Callen’s head to illustrate his meaning.

Callen nods. The heavy beard and longer hair he cultivated as part of his undercover role are uncomfortable and he doesn’t really like them. But he’d been too tired earlier to mess about with it.

“I’ll get everything ready,” Sam tells him, as Callen heads for the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, they’re all set up, Callen seated cross-legged on the bed where Sam has everything laid out ready.

“I’ll start with your hair,” Sam decides. 

Callen could just as easily do this for himself, of course, but it’s a way for them to reconnect physically as Callen settles back into his own identity after the long period away as someone else. He nods and closes his eyes, happy to let Sam do what he wants. He likes his partner’s hands on his body, the same way Sam likes to touch him.

Sam takes his time, slowly cutting the hair first, until it’s short enough for him to use the clippers. Callen zones out as he listens to his partner hum softly while he works. He doesn’t know if Sam is aware of what he’s doing, but it doesn’t bother him, instead it’s relaxing.

A big hand brushes over his head and Sam quietly tells him, “All done.” 

Callen blinks as he opens his eyes and looks down at the hair surrounding him on the towel Sam had used to cover the bed. It’s a lot more than he’d realized, which is usually the case when he has to let it grow so long. Callen ruffles his hand over the shorn hair left behind and hums in satisfaction at the lighter feeling. 

Callen slips off the bed and Sam takes the towel away, returning with a fresh one and a bowl of water ready to shave him. Callen settles back into position and closes his eyes again. It’s got nothing to do with trust, more that having Sam shave him always turns him on and not being able to see helps him to control his body’s reactions to the intimate touch.

Again, Sam takes his time, covering his face with shaving foam and then gradually scraping it away as he removes the beard. By the time he’s finished, Callen is totally turned on, but doesn’t want this to stop.

“More?” he asks Sam, staring into his partner’s warm brown eyes.

Sam is surprised by the question. “G?”

Callen squirms a little. “I want to try it,” he says defensively.

Sam raises his hands. “It’s alright G, I just wanted to know what was going on.”

“I know you like having your groin shaved,” Callen says and Sam nods. 

He does, they both do. Not only does it make his already big cock look bigger, they both enjoy it when Callen gets his mouth on the bare, sensitive skin.

“It’s just, I’d like to try that too,” Callen says with a hand gesture that isn’t really like him. “And my chest as well,” he quickly adds.

Sam studies his partner, but can see that he is sincere, albeit nervous. His cock is still hard, despite the slightly awkward conversation. He doesn’t see any reason why they can’t try this if Callen wants to.

“I’ll just get some fresh water then,” he says and Callen gives him a grateful, relieved smile.

Sam smiles back and heads to the bathroom. When he comes back, Callen is lying on the bed, pillows behind his head.

“I want to watch,” he explains.

Sam’s mouth goes dry even as he nods. He likes the thought of his partner watching him. He sets the bowl of water on the nightstand and puts a new blade on the razor. Then he picks up the shaving foam and spreads it liberally across Callen’s chest.

Sam takes his time, using slow, deliberate strokes to remove the hair. He works carefully around Callen’s nipples, knowing how sensitive his partner is there. When he glances sideways, Callen’s eyes are locked on his hands, watching his every move. Sam can also see that he is holding his breath.

“Breathe G,” he orders, as he lifts his hands away so that he can clean the razor.

Callen does as he told, sighing as he loses some of the tension in his muscles. But Sam can see he is still extremely turned on. He goes back to work, finishing up with Callen’s chest. When he’s done, Sam wipes the excess shaving foam away and looks up at Callen, who is still watching him closely.

Sam smiles, then bends his head to lick around one pert brown nipple. Callen moans, far more loud than he usually is. Sam’s smile turns to a hidden smirk at that. His partner is hardly reserved in bed, but he does tend to be quiet most of the time, old habits dying hard. To get such a loud reaction when he’s barely done anything is quite an achievement.

Sam licks around the nipple again, then bites down very gently, earning an even louder moan and Callen’s hand comes to rest on his head.

“Sam, please,” he says breathlessly. 

Sam switches to the other side and tortures that nipple a little as well; he bites, licks and sucks at the sensitive nub until it is red and Callen is moaning constantly, body shifting as he tries to get relief. Sam doesn’t want to really hurt him and he is sure that the hard, red cock he can see when he moves back must ache painfully by now.

So he takes it in a firm grip, then bends down again to suck in the head, this time getting a shout from Callen.

Sam keeps hold of the shaft and concentrates on sucking and licking around the head of Callen’s cock, tonguing the sensitive nerve endings until Callen’s garbled noises tell him he is close. Then Sam sucks the head in again and a moment later, gets a mouthful of come. He swallows his partner’s load, not needing to do anything else as Callen moans through his orgasm. 

When he’s done, Sam is relieved to shift position, back aching from being bent over. His own cock is throbbing with his need for release as well, so he takes himself in hand and kneels over Callen’s body.

Callen doesn’t say anything, just watches him through heavy-lidded eyes as Sam strips his cock hard and fast, until he releases with a shout, covering the bare, smooth chest in front of him with his come.

“God Sam,” Callen says breathlessly, when he rests back on his heels.

Sam smirks down at him, liking the look of his come striping his partner’s chest. “You liked that.”

Callen nods eagerly. “Come here,” he begs, holding out a hand.

Sam is happy to oblige, moving to lie next to Callen and they spend several minutes kissing slowly and lazily.

After a while, Sam breaks it off to ask, “Still want me to do your groin?”

“Please,” Callen says breathlessly, cock already half-hard again.

Sam grins at that. “I’ll get some more water,” he says. He is very much looking forward to his partner’s reaction to a shaved groin, after the way he’s reacted to having his chest shaved.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote by Laura Kightlinger


End file.
